Performance optimization of mobile wireless communication networks is complex and typically requires extensive offline modeling and simulation prior to deploying changes that may have unforeseen adverse effects on the live customer network. It is necessary to calibrate the simulation model against the actual network at a level of fidelity such that the engineer is confident that the simulation's response to network changes accurately reflects the results that would be experienced if those changes were deployed in an actual live network. This process is typically quite time consuming and requires significant case-by-case insight into the workings of the actual network as well as the simulation model.